narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Void's Ban
Hello everybody. Sorry if it seems like I've been spamming these blogs lately like wildfire, but trust me, I have something important to say this time as well. I can no longer say anything about banning or unbanning users, as I am not an Admin anymore, but I want to say a couple things, so please bear with me. Despite the fact that it is still controversial to me personally, and it is something that is still conflicted within me, I wish to believe in that Void has indeed stuck up for me in the past. Something that, as a friend, I have failed to do so for him in return when it was must needed. I did not mean to have done so on purpose, but the fact that it did end up happening makes me just as guilty over it, even if I had no intention of screwing him over like this. So, even though I can not amend this problem as much as I would like to, I can at least make things right; even if it will only be symbolic. When I mentioned in my previous blog that Void "didn't care", this was a mistake on my part. I was unable to see that he did in fact message me about wanting to apologize and that, after believing that I was ignoring him, it was taken as a personal insult. And I do not blame him for that. I blame myself for the mistake in not having been able to see that message until so late into the week. Without a doubt, he is not a bad person whatsoever. In fact, I am starting to see that I made a mistake in banning him. Because of the evidence against Chrono and Njalm, I had myself believe Void was also to blame. I ended up sweeping him under the rug along with the other two, and even though there are reasons for why this could be justified, I believe that Void did not actually commit any real serious problems himself that he should be banned for. Nanja apologized for his errors and he was so forgiven. Chrono has made it clear he refuses to acknowledge he can do any wrong, despite the errors he has made all over the place. But Void especially, when it comes down to it, he is not guilty of this. And he shouldn't have to be treated as such because of the people he worked along side. That was my mistake and my mistake, and only I am to blame for this. So please, those of you who think poorly of Void because of this, please do not blame him for an error made by this former Admin who still has a lot to learn. That is what I am asking from all of you to consider. If the Admins will tolerate me once more when I ask to unban Void, I hope you all will hear me out. And, in doing so, if the users believe me to have committed a wrong against another user, the user being Void in question, then please say so and I will accept a ban from the Administration for badmouthing a fellow user on the site, as I deserve. If it were any other user, I'm sure they would have been banned permanently for causing such drama. And I am no exception. I am, but a regular user, after all. So do not overlook the punishment I rightly deserve, and subsequently, please do not overlook the fact that Void should be unbanned for something that he really is not completely guilty over on his own. That is all I have to say. Thank you for listening. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 07:24, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts